A christmas angel
by Watermelon-starfish
Summary: Heres a little something to keep you all entertained while waiting for Santa! :) Only rated k because im being careful...


"Why dont you kids get some sleep." Marth smiled, winking at Link.

"Why should we go up early when you guys are down here with beer?" Ness asked, sulking.

"Because were older than you, and for other reasons we cant say."

"You know Santa wont come if you guys are awake." Lucas added.

"Well, we will go to bed in half an hour... Dont worry. Santa will come." Ike said, chucking a can to Pit as Marth and Link both took a can too.

"Dont worry I will make sure the kids go to bed. Besides we are tired too." Zelda said, as her and Peach picked up Lucas and Toon link and the others followed them epstairs sulking about having to go to bed at christmas.

As soon as the kids were tucked up in bed and Peach told them it was safe, Link and Marth pulled the box of sweets out from behind the sofa.

"Link, you do Ness and Lucas I will do Toon link and Kirby. Ike you can do everyone else." Marth decided.

'Hmm... Why isnt there a real Santa?' Pit thought to himself. Samus slumped back on the sofa.

"Its nice to have some peace and quiet." Samus laughed as Link, Ike and Marth silently ran upstairs.

"Hey Pit, arent you too young for beer?" She asked skeptically.

"Nope. Im older than I look." He smiled.

"Well, I am going to get some sleep. And no poking the presents, kay?" She raised an eyebrow at Snake who was poking a parcel with his name on, trying to guess what it was. Samus slapped Snake lughtly and kissed him before she went upstairs.

"You know, you guys should go out." Pit laughed.

"Naa... Id take her to dinner, but shed probably kill me if I burnt it or something." he smiled, stifling a small sob. He really loved Samus.

"Well im gonna crash for the night." He said.

"And Pit, sitting on grenades isnt a good idea."

Pit yelped as he noticed he had in fact been sitting on one of snakes grenades. It exploded just as he jumped out of the way. Put pointed an arrow at Snakes back, before lowering his bow. He couldnt be bothered to get any revenge tonight. He had better things to do.

A small white-clad angel swooped out over the trees, dissapearing into the darkness of the night. Nobody saw him. He was lucky, because theyd probably wonder what he was doing outside on christmas eve. The lights from the christmas tree in the living room could be seen faintly glowing frim the window as the angel silently flapped his wings.

The next morning Ike smiled, peeking out of his room to see the expressions on the kids faces when they saw that 'Santa' had filled their stockings with sweets. When he webt to get back into bed for half an hour, he noticed something underneath his pillow. How had that gotten there, and howcome he hadnt woken up? He pulled out a small red felt stocking with terribly messy stitching, it was filled with Ikes favorite chocolate. Most of it was partly melted since Ike had been sleeping on it all night.

"Hey Ike? Did you leave this here?" Link asked, hilding up an identically badly sewn stocking full of strawberry chews.

"No, I have no idea who did... I didnt think Santa visited the older smashers. He said, careful not to say anything about santa not excisting in front of the little kids.

"Ive asked everyone and nobody knows who left them. Everyone has one." Link laughed.

"You know Pits still asleep, hes fully dressed and his window is wide open?" Mario asked, snacking on an apple flavoured lolly.

"What?" Ike laughed.

"Maybe he went for a little midnight fly." Peach said, appearing round the corner. "He does that sometimes."

"But not in this weather." Marth chimed in, looking out the window at the snow and thick layer of dark clouds.

"I think I know who left us the stockings. Nobody but Pit can sew that badly." Zelda laughed.

Later, downstairs, everyone was sitting round the living room, slumped on sofas, chairs and the floor. The heating was on at full blast and yet people were still shivering.

Pit seemed exhausted and yet hed still managed to get dressed, showered and downstairs.

Zelda and Link had given up trying to make Pit be the christmas angel. Instead they had gone and bought a plastic one from the shop witch now sat on top of the tree.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, "S-Samus...?" Stammered Snake, putting his arm on her shoulder.

"Can I... Take you out for dinner...?" He finished nervously.

"Yes!" She cried, throwing her arms around him. He smiled and leaned into the hug. Pit smiled and walked away back to the living room to give the new happy couple their privacy, sticking his tongue out in discust as he heard a sound that was suspicoliously like snogging.

"Pit?" Asked a young girl with short choppy blonde hair.

"This is for you." She smiled, handing Pit a small wrapped parcel.

"Thanks..." He said, blushing.

"We hope you enjoyed the christmas special." She said.

"Now Rose still hasnt done the disclaimer, sorry about that. But she doesnt own super smash bros, blah blah blah..." She added.

"No! It has to be done properly!" Said Rose, coming out from the living room.

"Okay, I do not own super smash bros. All characters belong to nintendo and their respective owners. Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this christmas special fanfic!"


End file.
